DDL and the Rebels Part 1
by KegawaHoukou
Summary: The beginning of the Rebellion and their mission to overthrow the Dark Digimon League. They recruit the help of a new group of Digi-Destined and their partners to help put the evil digimon in their place. In Part One, the paths of strangers collide and friends and enemies are made. A bit of knowledge about both the D.D.L and the Rebellion is revealed.
1. Intro

Several figures sit huddled around a campfire. They are talking in low voices and whispers. Some of them are humanoid in appearance and others are more bestial in nature. One is a woman dress in red with light blue hair. She is wearing a hat and purple shades.

"My source in the D.D.L has confirmed to me what we all have feared. The D.D.L has made plans to infiltrate the real world. They are set up to invade in three days. They are using special rift-creating machines to open the portals.", said the woman in red. In response, an armor-clad man with angel wings spoke up.

"If this is indeed true, then we must speed our own plans up. These machines must be taken down before they can be used. Has your source been able to locate where the dark energy is coming from, Arukenimon?" The woman in red replies in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry to say, but no. My source has been kept in the dark about the dark energy source. He has also told me that he fears he has found out. He will be able to get us in range to destroy at least one of the machines, but after that he will go into hiding." Another angelic digimon speaks up, a woman this time.

"Then we have no choice but to activate our plans now. Seraphimon, you see to the selection of our secret weapons. You are also in charge of their equipment. Cherubimon, you must seek out the Harmonious Ones' help for the creation of those certain objects. I will work with Arukenimon and will help with the destruction of the machines. Once your tasks our complete, I shall then be the one to guide our chosen ones to this world."

"You know what the cost of our plan is Ophanimon. Who do you have in mind for the retrieval of our eggs once our plan is done?", said Cherubimon, a giant angelic rabbit creature.

"I believe Splashmon will be the best digimon for this job. Are you okay with Splashmon?", asked Ophanimon as she looked at a humanoid digimon with water for hair. He nodded and agreed. He also thanked her for believing in his abilities.

"Arukenimon, I ask of you to please look after the chosen ones after they enter this world. They will need some time before they are ready for battle against the D.D.L.", said Ophanimon.

"I will defend them with my life.", replied Arukenimon. The meeting was then brought to a close as the group of digimon began to head their separate ways to begin their plans. As they all began to leave, they all shouted together.

"For the Rebellion!"


	2. Chapter 1: Meggie and Tristan

Deep in an urban part of Florida, two friends were hanging out and watching tv. One had long black hair and was slightly built. He was scarfing down a bag a popcorn. The other was a girl with short brown hair. She was yelling at the boy to save some popcorn for her. They were watching some show with about time travel.

"Tristan! If you eat all that popcorn, I'm not gonna make anymore cookies for you!", yelled the girl as she threw a pillow at Tristan. He dodged it, only to get pummeled by another one. He just laughed and crammed some more popcorn into his mouth. He then threw the bag at her.

"Fine Meggie, you can have the popcorn. Only because I love your chocolate chip cookies too much. You want anything to drink?", said Tristan as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Meggie just replied with a no and he just shrugged and grabbed a soda. He walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch, earning a scowl from Meggie. They continued to watch their movie, with Tristan devouring the bag of popcorn along with two other bags and four sodas.

As the movie neared the end, all the power in the house began to go haywire. Light bulbs began burning out. Eventually all the light in the house went out. Tristan angrily complained about missing the movie's ending and loudly blamed the local power company.

"Well, if there's no power, what do we do now?", asked Meggie. Tristan just shrugged and decided to go outside. Meggie followed after. When they got outside, they both came to a sudden stop. A fair distance away, the sky was lit up very brightly by a strange light.

"Well I don't know about you, but I wanna check out that light.", said Tristan as he began walking in that direction.

"Tristan, what are you thinking? Don't you remember what we talked about the other day? The rules of survival? You never go towards strange lights!", exclaimed Meggie as she chased after him. She is always having to follow him into crazy scenarios.

"But Meggie, the power is out and we have nothing better to do. Pretty please, can we go see the light? I wuuuuuve you", pleaded Tristan as he did his usual begging act. He even added his famous puppy dog eyes and "I Wuve you" phrase to it. She scowled at him for a minute, but conceded. The act always works on her, but only because of how much she loves her best friend.

"Yay! Now let's hurry before it disappears!", cheered Tristan happily as he then ran towards the light. Meggie then ran after him.

As they ran, they had to cross through a patch of woods. Meggie was worried they'd run into a bug the entire time. She has a slight fear of bugs. Even the tiniest little bug can freak her out. Eventually, they came to an open pasture. There they could see the strange light. It was a bunch of numeric code moving around along with some strange symbols. The patch of code was enormous in size. As they watched, as hole began to appear in the code and grow larger and wider.

When the hole reached its maximum size, strange-looking creatures began pouring out. Some were insects with flame-like wings, some were yellow primates, and various other creatures crossed over. Meggie and Tristan then ran away and headed for the woods. The Shadramon caught sight of them and chased after them. As they got close, they began shooting fireballs at the friends.

As they ran, Meggie tripped over a tree root. Tristan stopped to help her up. One of the Shadramon charged in to attack them. Before it could; however, a sudden burst of webbing wrapped around it and caused it to crash into a tree. It was left stuck there struggling to break free. Meggie and Tristan were relieved to see a woman in red walking towards them.

"Are you two alright? It's not safe here for the two of you right now. I will take you out of these woods and then you must get away from here.", asked Arukenimon as she reached the friends. She looked at Meggie's ankle and was glad it wasn't hurt. They then had to run, as the other Shadramon charged in the avenge their comrade. As they got to the edge of the woods, Arukenimon bid the humans farewell.

"But you can't stay in there Miss! Like you said, it's not safe.", argued Tristan.

"I will be fine. Despite my appearance I can manage those _fireflies _with little effort. What's important is that you two get to safety. And know matter what you see or hear, don't come back into these woods. Now go.", replied Arukenimon. She then gave them both a hug and a small push to send them on their way. Tristan scowled, but relented. He also wanted to make sure Meggie got to a safe place. They proceeded to run towards his house. As he looked back, he saw Arukenimon walking back into the woods. He wished her luck and whispered thank you.

"These two will definitely be perfect candidates for the chosen ones, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. I only hope that you both saw them. I very much hope to see them again. Now to take care of this mess.", spoke Arukenimon calmly as she walked slowly into the woods. The Shadramon had gathered the Apemon and the other various digimon together. They all then converged on her. She then proceeded to change form into a red spider-like creature. She then proceeded to attack the enemy digimon. Eventually, all of the enemy digimon were restrained with webbing. She then summoned forth a horde of other spider-like creatures to help carry back the digimon. They carried them back to the hole and reached it just in time. They all jumped back through, carrying the raging digimon with them. Once everyone was through, the hole promptly closed and the light vanished.

As the friends reached Tristan's house, they wondered what happened as they saw the light vanish. Tristan then offered to take Meggie to her house, so she doesn't have to go alone. Afterwards, he got back home and proceeded to get ready for bed. As he lay in bed dozing off, he didn't notice the glowing angelic figure peering at him through a small rift.

"You were right Arukenimon. These kids will make excellent Digi-Destined. Their hearts are pure. And this one seems to be full of much courage. We will activate the rest of our plan tomorrow morning.", spoke Ophanimon as she closed the small rift. She and the rest of the Rebellion's forces then proceeded to head back for camp. They carried one of the rift machines along with them. Everything was falling into place for the Rebellion. No one expected what would happen in the following days.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rebellion and The Choice

It was a bright and sunny morning. Which unfortunately meant Tristan could not sleep in. The sunlight always snuck in through his windows at just the right angle that it made sleeping practically impossible for him. So he got up grumbling and took his morning shower. Afterwards he went downstairs, while getting dressed, to fix himself some breakfast. When he opened the fridge, he noticed he was out of milk. He forgot to get more milk from town yesterday. He smacked himself in the face not remembering.

Tristan then called Meggie and asked if she wanted to hang out with him in town today. She said yes of course. It was their summer break after finally having graduated high school. Both of their parents were out of town for the month, so they've hung out a lot at each other's places. After he was ready, he got in his car and headed for her house.

Twenty minutes later they are on their way to town. They stop at the bank first, so Tristan could withdraw a bit of cash. They then went to the local supermarket. While going thru the entertainment section, they noticed that the electronics were acting strangely. The employees were frantically trying to fix them. It was then that Tristan noticed the strange little bits of code flickering across the different screens. He recognized it as the same symbols that were lighting up the sky at the time the portal appeared. He then grabbed Meggie's hand and began rushing with her to get away from electronics. As they rushed away, the lights in the building began to flicker and then went out. They stopped in anticipation of what would happen next. A blinding light then surrounded them as they became dizzy.

When the light fizzled out, they were shocked to see that they were no longer standing in the supermarket. They were now standing in what appeared to be a campsite. All around them were creatures of various sizes and shapes. Among them was the woman in red from last night. They then noticed there were other people here with them. They appeared to have been brought here like they were. Trying to break the ice and figure out what's going on, Tristan decided to speak directly towards the woman in red.

"Hey, you're the lady from last night. You helped us get through those woods and got rid of those crazy bug things. Is this where you're from?", said Tristan in a friendly tone. Arukenimon then stepped forward and replied back.

"Yes, it is me. My name is Arukenimon. I am what you would call a digital monster, or digimon for short. This world is a parallel world to yours and exists in the cyber network of your world's computers. This is the Digital World. Normally, our worlds are kept separate, but lately forces of dark intent have been making pathways between the two worlds so that they may invade yours."

"So then we're data right now? Just a bunch of numbers and code huh? I can dig it. But why bring us here?", asked Tristan. He's the type of person that will accept any situation as normal and just roll with it. In response, another digimon stepped forward to answer. It was Ophanimon.

"Human children, we have brought you here because we are in dire need of your help. Our world has been corrupted and taken over by a criminal group known as the Dark Digimon League. They have gotten their hands on an, as of yet, unknown energy source. With this dark energy, they have been enslaving and controlling the digimon of this world. We, the Rebellion, have been battling against them every step of the way. But we are losing. More and more of our members are being captured every day. Above all else; however, is the fact that the D.D.L. has been manufacturing weapons that can open doorways into your world. We have taken down all of the machines we could find so far, and have captured one for our own purposes.", said Ophanimon. She paused to take a breath and let this information sink in for a bit before continuing.

"It has always been, throughout history, that whenever both worlds are threatened; certain children from your world become travellers between the worlds. They become partnered with digimon who become their best friends and partners. They work with their digimon partners to save the worlds and stop whatever evil is threatening them. You all have been chosen as the Digi-Destined of legend to save our worlds. We will; however, give each of you a choice. You may remain here in the digital world, and become a Digi-Destined to save both worlds. You may also choose to return to your world, safe and sound. You will have no memory of this event taking place. You may live the rest of your life normally and without danger. This choice is for each of you. No matter what you choose, we shall not hold your choice against you. We will give you half an hour to make your decisions. We will answer any questions you may have during this time.", finished Ophanimon as she ended her speech. She gave each of the humans a hopeful and proud look. It only took Tristan a few minutes to make his choice.

"So I can either spend the rest of summer just chilling out in a boring old country town with nothing super exciting to do, or I can spend my summer in a cool new place filled with amazing sights; while fighting bad guys and becoming a hero? That's easy! Of course I'll help! You can count me in.", exclaimed Tristan excitedly as he looked all around at the different digimon. Meggie knew instantly, that no matter what, she'd be going along with him for the crazy ride. The other people just stood there pondering this news. She wondered why none of them were even questioning if this place was real.

For the next twenty minutes, the humans and digimon began introducing themselves to each other and began talking about both worlds. It seemed as if everyone was excited about the idea of adventuring in a new world. One girl, Jamie, had long light-brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She seemed to be getting along well with a guy that was clearly european, just from the sound of his accent. There was also two other people that definitely seemed to know each other from before this event. One was a girl that was short compared to everyone else. She had curly hair. The guy had short, scruffy blonde hair. Their names were Carolyn and Chase respectively. There was one other guy along with them. His hair was almost buzzed short and was light blonde. He seemed to be out of place and looked almost as if he were bored. There were several other people as well, but they seemed as if they just wanted to go home.

It came time for them to make their decisions. One by one, each one of the teens made their choice. Seven of them chose to return home and stay safe. The remaining seven who chose to stay were Tristan, Meggie, Chase, Carolyn, Jamie, Joffrey, and Skyler. Ophanimon quickly had a cyborg-lie digimon open a portal with the rift machine. She bid the leaving teens farewell and used her power to return them to their homes safely and erase their memories of these place. The ones who stayed were each given a special device that Ophanimon called a Digivice. Ophanimon then gave them each a set of instructions.

"These digivices are the key to allowing your future partners get stronger and will allow them to digivolve whenever you're in danger. Your digimon partners await you at the south side of this camp. There will you come across a collection of digi-eggs. Inside each of these eggs is a digimon waiting to hatch. There is a digi-egg for each of you. When you come across the one that you are destined to be with, your digivice will light up. Once you have your egg, please return back here. We must keep you and the eggs safe for now, as the D.D.L. will attack as soon as they know you're here. Arukenimon, if you may, please show them to the eggs.", spoke Ophanimon softly as she then beckoned the children forth. Arukenimon then motioned for them to follow her.

As they walked towards the eggs, the group of teens were excited and were making guesses about what kind of digimon they'd be partnered up with. Jamie was hoping for some kind of cat, while Meggie was just hoping her's wouldn't end up to be some kind of a bug. As they reached the eggs, they were amazed by how many of them there were. They then walked among the eggs, looking each one over and admiring the different colors and patterns each one had.

Tristan was looking at a yellow egg with a pattern of red feathers on it when his digivice went off. He felt the egg get softly warm for moment. He then went to look for Meggie to see if she had found hers yet. He passed by Jamie and Joffrey, who had a blue egg with a golden anchor insignia and a grey egg with a red paw print respectively. Skyler's egg was silver with a pink shield and sword insignia. He found Meggie with Chase and Carlyn. Chase's egg was reflective like a mirror and had a gold pattern adorned around it. Carolyn's egg was green with pink, purple, and white flower petals patterned around it. Meggie still had no egg. They decided to walk together to find hers.

Eventually, Meggie came upon an egg that was black with light grayish stripes running across the sides. She became very happy when her digivice responded to it.

"Can you believe it guys? Inside each of these eggs is a digimon. And we get to be friends with them and journey this world with them", said Meggie cheerfully as she looked at her egg lovingly. They all regrouped with Arukenimon and headed back for the center of camp. Before they could reach the center of the camp; however, trouble started. Blasts of energy and fire began raining from the sky as the D.D.L.'s aerial forces appeared. Large dragons and other flying beasts soared through the open air above the camp, bombarding it with all kinds of destructive attacks. On the ground, the D.D.L.'s foot soldiers began marching into the camp. Arukenimon and the digi-destined team ran quickly towards the center of the camp to find Ophanimon. They found her in battle with a WarGreymon. She quickly defeated it, but at a loss of some of her power. She then proceeded to create a barrier of energy to surround herself and the digi-destined.

"It is no longer safe here in this camp. Arukenimon, you must get these children to a safe location. I'm afraid; however, that for the time being they must split up into small groups. If they all leave together, the D.D.L's forces will only follow them. If we split them and send them in different directions, the D.D.L.'s forces will have to split up as well. Then we can take care of them.", said Ophanimon, who was slightly short of breath.

"But Ophanimon, how will be get back together after we're safe? And what is going to happen to you and the camp?", asked Tristan, who was concerned for everyone in the camp.

"The camp will be fine, we have been battling the D.D.L. long enough to be able to hold off whatever attacks they may use. And you will all be able to locate each other by using your digivices. They have a special radar that lets you home in on other digivices. Now listen to me. This is very important. Out there in the digital world, there are several sacred objects of power. They are known as Crests and were created specifically for each of you to use to fight the D.D.L. These objects had to be hidden; however, so that the D.D.L. couldn't get their hands on them. Your digivices will also pick up on these as well. You must find these Crests and guard them. These objects will allow you to obtain your true strength. There isn't a lot of time left. I will use my power to get you all out of here safely. Once you are safe, you must look for each other and the Crests.", replied Ophanimon. She then began to focus her power. Light began to envelope Jamie and Joffrey. The light then burned brightly before shooting into the sky and then headed east. They were both gone, teleported away with the light. Carolyn and Chase were then enveloped by the same light and sent west. The light then surrounded Tristan and Meggie and shot forward to the north. Skyler was sent to the south.

Having gotten all of the digi-destined to safety, Ophanimon then joined Arukenimon in battle and they went to defend the camp from the Dark Digimon League. Meggie and Tristan had both landed on what appeared to the side of a mountain. They decided to find a place to rest and watch their eggs. They were lucky enough to find a small cavern. Tristan gathered a bit of firewood so that later on they could start a fire. They then sat in the cavern and waited for their eggs to hatch. They talked for a bit about how they would find the others and what they would do if they ran into any bad digimon along the way. Tristan boastfully exclaimed that they'd just simply knock some sense into those digimon and that they'd be no match for him. Once it became dark, they fell asleep in front of the sizzling fire.

They slept peacefully with good dreams; not knowing what the next day would have in store for them.


	4. Chapter 3: An Unimaginable Loss

The mornings were just as bright in the digital world as they were in the real world. The cavern faced east, which let the sun shine with all its fury into the cave. Tristan grumbled as he forced himself to get up. He cleaned up the remains of the campfire and then checked on the eggs. He placed his palm on his egg and felt in grow warm under his touch. He then went out to find some food for him and Meggie to eat.

Meggie woke up just as he arrived back with some branches covered with berries. He handed her a few branches to pick from while he then proceeded to pick his clean. They tasted like blackberries with a splash of citrus. After they ate enough berries to fill them up, they left the cave to explore the mountain. They realized they were pretty high up on it. After about an hour of hiking down the mountain, they began to hear growling sounds from afar. They began to hurry, hoping they wouldn't be found.

As they were walking, Meggie noticed something odd about the shadows cast from the trees. Some of the shadows did not fit the silhouette of the trees. Every time she would looked up at the trees; however, they would rustle as if something was hiding in them.

"Tristan, I don't think we're alone. There's something in the trees watching us.", whispered Meggie as she gestured for Tristan to look at the shadows. They decided it was time to run. They held on tightly to their eggs and ran. They could hear the creatures in the trees begin to chase after them. When Meggie glanced back, she could see what they were. They were a bunch of Chamelemon. They had moved to running on the ground now, moving a lot more faster.

To make matters worse, they came across a dark Raidramon and a dark Akatorimon. Tristan and Meggie had to quickly change direction to avoid running within their reach. They were chased through mountainous forest until then eventually came to a part of the mountain that jutted out like a cliff. They were then slowly backed to the edge of the cliff as they dark digimon crept towards them. Raidramon then proceeded to speak to them.

"We have you trapped. Give us those eggs and your Digivices and we will let you go.", spoke the Raidramon in a cold voice.

"We would never give in so easily, besides, how do we know we can trust you? Aren't you supposed to be the bad guys? You'd never let us go!", replied Tristan as he stepped in front of Meggie. Raidramon then growled and ordered the Chamelemon to attack. They then charged forth and prepared to lash out their tongues for a _Tongue Whip_ attack. Before they could; however, they became surrounded by black bats and dark energy. Angry, Raidramon and Akatorimon then proceeded to lunge for the digi-destined. Tristan pushed Meggie out-of-the-way and Akatorimon was struck down by a flash of red lightning. Raidramon was about to hit Tristan when he was hit by the black bats. When he fell down; however, he tail knocked into Tristan and sent him over the edge of the cliff. He grabbed onto the edge in time to save himself, but had to watch in horror as his egg fell quickly down.

The dark digimon then ran away quickly, as whatever attacked them scared them away. Meggie than grabbed Tristan's arm and tried to help him up. The edge of the cliff started to make cracking and crumbling noises. Just in time before the edge broke off, an unseen person quickly grabbed both of them and pulled them to safety. That person quickly vanished, but Tristan caught a glimpse of what they looked like. He saw a cape of some sort. Meggie than grabbed her egg. She then sat beside Tristan as he began to breakdown. He couldn't believe he lost his egg and future partner so quickly. He just kept calling himself a failure and that he was never meant to be here.

Meggie tried consoling him and kept trying to reassure him that everything will be fine and that they just have to find the egg. As they sat there, a friendly Monzaemon from the Rebellion discovered them. He told them that he had seen the dark digimon heading for this area and knew it meant some digi-destined were nearby. He asked if they needed his help for anything. Meggie explained to him everything that happened.

After hearing it, Monzaemon then told Tristan he'd help them look for the egg. They then spent the next several hours hiking down the mountain towards the location where the egg would have landed. They spent several more hours trying to find it. They couldn't find any traces of the egg landing anywhere in this area. They didn't even find any broken egg shell pieces. It was as if the egg just simply vanished after it fell.

It was getting dark when Meggie felt her egg get really warm and begin to shake. The egg became surrounded by white light and began to change shape. It become more spherical and a tail-like structure began to form. After it finished hatching, Meggie was holding her digimon partner. It was black and shaped like a bomb. It had three eyes, each of a different color, and two spikes for ears. Its tail was actually a fuse and was sparking on the end.

"Hi there, I'm Bommon! We finally get to meet.", said Bommon cheerfully as it looked at Meggie. She gasped in shock and then laughed. She was happy to finally meet her partner.

"Hello there Bommon, my name's Meggie. But you probably know that already.", replied Meggie with a smile on her face. She then looked at Tristan, who was still depressed.

"Bommon, can you help us look for Tristan's egg? We still have a good hour to search before it gets too dark.", asked Meggie as let Bommon sit on the ground. He was surprising adept at hopping around.

"Of course! Anything to help a pal. Have you tried the radar on the Digivices though?", answered Bommon as he hopped around and around. Meggie then mentally face-palmed herself, as even Ophanimon told them the Digivices functioned as radars.

"Let's try it then. How do I work it?", said Meggie and she pulled out her device. Tristan also pulled out his. They tried tapping the screens and looked around the devices to see what sort of buttons they had.

"It radars by default. Anything that is tied to you of those devices will automatically be picked up on the radar if it is close by. So if the egg is nearby, it will show up as a dot on the screen and will beep.", explained Bommon. The two digi-destined then walked around looking at the Digivices to see if they would pick anything up on their radars. Their search of the area turned nothing up though. Tristan then asked monzaemon if he could lead them back to the camp. He wanted to apologize to Ophanimon for failing to protect the egg and wanted to return home.

At first Monzaemon was against returning to the camp. He told them that it might not be safe and that the Dark Digimon League may have succeeded in destroying the camp. Tristan was still adamant on going back, so Monzaemon relented. They then hiked down the mountain and headed south towards the campsite. They rested for the night when they were within a couple of kilometers. They then woke up the next morning and quickly resumed their journey.

When they reached the camp, they were shocked by what they saw. The camp was in ruins. Small fires were still blazing and tents were in shreds. Injured digimon were everywhere; being cared for by other less injured digimon. There was no sign of the eggs that were left behind from the selection process. It also appeared as if Ophanimon was missing. Tristan began searching for Arukenimon, hoping maybe she could help him. He was then told by a Leomon that she was a few tents away being cared for, but that she might not have long before she has to de-digivolve.

They found her sitting down and propped up against a boulder. She had a very tired and weakened appearance. Her hat was on the ground beside her and was in shreds. Her shades were cracked and had small pieces missing. She was relieved to see Tristan and Meggie. They both asked her what had happened to the camp. She then proceeded to tell them. When Ophanimon sent them away, they went to help the camp's forces battle the dark digimon. They were attacked by some high-ranking members of the D.D.L.; however, and much of the camp was destroyed. The D.D.L. was droven off by our forces in end, but at a cost of a lost of Ophanimon's power. She used the last of her powers to then hide the remaining eggs where they couldn't be easily found. Then Ophanimon vanished and became an egg. The egg was then warped away to a hidden location. It would be Splashmon's job to find the 3 Celestial eggs and bring them back to the Rebellion.

After her story, Arukenimon then asked the humans what happened to them while on the mountain and asked why Tristan looked so sad. Meggie again decided to tell the story, so as not to trouble Tristan with having to say it himself. After learning of his egg's fate, Arukenimon just reached out a placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You need not blame yourself, Tristan. There was nothing you could have done. Your eggs weren't hatched and you had no means to defend yourself. You were being attacked by several champion level digimon. You are both lucky to have made it out of there alive. And that you put your friend's life over yours is enough to show that you are not a bad person. And you are definitely not a failure. I have faith that you'll get through this.", said Arukenimon softly as she spoke from the heart. She hoped that what she said would lift Tristan's spirits some. She then explained to them that she was low on energy and needed to revert to a weaker form. While in the weaker form, her energy will replenish and she'll be able to save enough energy to digivolve back again.

She then proceeded to glow with light and her silhouette began to shrink into the size of a cat-sized spider. Meggie instantly freaked out. Her freak out managed to make Tristan actually laugh for a bit. He apologized to KoDokugumon for Meggie's reaction and explained to her that Meggie has a fear of spiders and anything remotely bug-like. After Meggie had taken time to cool down, she came back. She was still visibly frightened by KoDokugumon's appearance, but told them she knew KoDokugumon was a friend. Bommon then revealed to everyone that it was now time. His fuse was almost completely burnt away.

Meggie then asked frantically is that meant he was going to explode. He just cheerfully laughed and jumped up and said, "just wait!"

A White light surrounded Bommon as he proceeded to digivolve to his In-Training form. He digivolved into Missimon. He was a rocket-shaped digimon with a blue angular head, glowing red eyes, and green hands with steel claws. Meggie was happy to see her partner digivolve. They did a little happy dance and then remembered Tristan's situation.

As they began to help the other digimon in the camp recover, Meggie had an idea. She then asked Missimon to come with her to talk to KoDokugumon. Although she was till skittish because of her fear, Meggie asked KoDokugumon if she would like to come with them while she recovers. Meggie explains that it would be good for Tristan, as he would have someone to partner with until he recovers from losing his egg. KoDokugumon ponders what they'd do about the camp, but then says that she can have Monzaemon run it for a bit. She agrees to join them on their trip. She also thanks Meggie for asking her herself, knowing about her fear. She says she has a feeling that Meggie's fear might be gone by the end of her journey in this world.

It was evening time when they all repaired enough of the camp for all the remaining digimon to lay back and rest peacefully. They prepared a large dinner for everyone to eat. Tristan had went fishing in the nearby river with a Mummymon. They all then ate to their heart's content and got into their sleeping quarters and slept the night away.

It would be a relief to the Digi-Destined team in the morning, that the worst of their beginning journey has now passed over and that easier days and times would now be coming.


	5. Chapter 4: Chase and Carolyn

When the group woke up, they helped gather breakfast for the camp and checked on how the injured digimon were doing. After the camp was taken care of; Meggie, Missimon, Tristan, and KoDokugumon headed east. They walked quite a ways through a forest, never encountering anyone but friendly digimon that were just hiding from the D.D.L. They all wished the Digi-Destined the best of luck and rooted for them.

When the forest began to thicken, travelling became a lot slower. They came onto a small creek. Tristan volunteered to fish in the creek to catch some lunch for everyone. He worked with KoDokugumon to create a fishing rod out of some wood and silk threads. KoDokugumon then used her sense to find some bait to use and gathered it with her webs. Tristan then began to fish.

While Tristan was fishing, Meggie and Missimon were gathering berries and firewood. Once she had enough wood, she asked Missimon to light it. They then sat patiently waiting for Tristan. Meggie than began conversing with Missimon and KoDokugumon. They talked about all sorts of things. They talked about the human world and the digital world. They talked about Meggie's dream of being a teacher. Meggie and KoDokugumon even discussed fashion trends. Eventually, Tristan came back from the creek with several fish. He stuck them on some sticks to heat them in the fire.

After the group ate their lunch, they resumed their walk through the forest. The forest began to gradually thin out. They soon made it out of the forest and were walking through a field. In the distance they could see a small village. KoDokugumon told them that she knew the village and it was populated by many plant-like digimon. They decided to visit it. After walking for about an hour, they made it to the village.

At first glance, the village appeared to be peaceful and quiet. Then the group noticed it was too quiet. There weren't any digimon out and about throughout the village. Shop doors and markets were just left wide open. They walked through the village with caution. It was when they reached the village center that they felt the intense presence of dark digimon. They became alarmed as a bunch of Palmon and Veggiemom appeared from the alleyways and houses of the village. They crept in towards the group, trying to back them into a corner. Realizing this, Tristan told Meggie that shouldn't run. They should fight back instead. She agrees and asks Missimon if he's ready for battle. He replies with a yes.

As the first few Palmon attack, they try to whip Tristan and KoDokugumon with their _Poison Ivy _claws. KoDokugumon attacks back using her Spider Thread attack, entangling the Palmons' vines together. She then covers them with another blast of webbing, gluing them where they stand. The Veggiemon attack Missimon. He dodges their smelly attacks with ease, flying through the air with grace.

"You guys really know how to stink a place up. Time to take out the trash. _Missile Crash_!", said Missimon as he then fly straight towards the group of Vegiemon. He made an explosive impact when he hit them, causing the Vegiemon around him to be sent rolling away from him. They got back up and the dark aura surrounding them got stronger. They then began shooting their stink bombs in coordination with each other. Missimon found it harder and harder to dodge them.

The Palmon also had an increase in aura and strength. They then attacking harder and smarter. KoDokugumon couldn't keep up with the ttacks and was struck by a _Poison Ivy_ attack. She responded back with a Green Bullet attack, shooting a burst of acidic green gas at the Palmon. While they were momentarily blinded; Tristan grabbed KoDokugumon and went for Meggie. He placed KoDokugumon on his shoulder and asked her to stop the digimon that chase after them. He tells Meggie to follow him and run. They then head out of the village center and run towards the edge of the village. They notice their Digivices begin to react to something. As they pass by a building, they run smack dab into another group. Tristan accidentally collides right into Chase, landing on top of him. He then quickly gets up and helps Chase up, who is giving him a scowl.

"Finally, someone other than this guy to talk to! I can't tell you how many times I wanted to choke him.", exclaimed Carolyn jokingly as she hugged Meggie and Tristan. Tristan then quickly told them that they needed to run, and sure enough the dark digimon were coming for them.

"Oh please, like I can't handle a few weeds? Candlemon, let's show them a thing or too.", said Chase as he revealed his digimon partner. It was candle-like digimon and was a Rookie stage digimon. Candlemon hopped in front of the group and said he'd do his best.

"_Paraffin Paralyzer_!", shouted Candlemon and he threw gobs of hot wax at the charging digimon. Each digimon that was hit was then froze in place as the wax hardened around them.

"You don't think I'm let you have all the fun now do you? Floramon, help stop the rest of them.", taunted Carolyn as she revealed her partner. Floramon took position beside Candlemon. She then used _Rain of Pollen_ and showered the opposing digimon with allergenic pollen. The digimon began to sneeze like crazy. KoDokugumon then joined in and immobilized all of the dark digimon with her spider webs.

"This should take care of them.", said Chase as he pointed his Digivice at the dark digimon. A white light then shot forth from it and dissolved all of the dark auras surrounding the digimon. The digimon were released from the negative aura controlling them. The group then released the digimon from their bindings and apologized if they had been too rough of them.

The village digimon just laughed and said its them who should be apologizing for attacking the Digi-Destined in the first place. They then thanked the Digi-Destined for releasing them from the aura. They explained that a few days ago, an evil digimon from the D.D.L. showed up with a strange device that produced the negative aura. She used the device to corrupt all of them. KoDokugumon finds this new information interesting. They group then says good-bye to the village digimon as they leave the village. Once out of the village, KoDokugumon speaks up.

"Tristan, if I may, I have a request."

"Sure, what is it?", replied Tristan.

"Two of the other Digi-Destined were sent west from the camp. Since we would need to travel by the camp to reach them, I ask that we stop there first. This information about the D.D.  
L.'s Corrupters must be told to everyone in the Rebellion. Now that we know how they are controlling digimon and how to stop it, we can turn this war around.", explained KoDokugumon.

"I have no problem with it. That's why we're here isn't it. To help the Rebellion take out the Dark Digimon League.", said Tristan cheerfully. The group then agreed to stop at the camp on their journey west. They travelled for a bit and even met a few dark Flymon, which Meggie did not find amusing, and Missimon became able to digivolve to to his Rookie stage which is Kokuwamon. Kokuwamon is a small robotic beetle that Meggie found adorably cute, despite it technically an insectoid digimon.

The group decided to call it a night down by the creek Tristan had fished at earlier. Chase told old ghost stories for the group for a bit before they all drifted to sleep. It would be by Fate's humor that they would meet real ghosts the next day.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hive Fortress

It was around noon and the group was busy hiking through the dense forest on their way to the camp. Carolyn and Meggie were chatting away while Chase and Tristan were keeping a close on their surroundings. They haven't run into any dark digimon so far, but their luck could change at any moment.

They were walking through the forest when they began to notice something bright and shining was off in the distance. They all decided to make a detour to see what it was. KoDokugumon told the group that she believes it may be the Hive Fortress of some of the local insect digimon. Meggie was a little unwilling to follow the group, but relented when Tristan teased her by saying he can't believe she's still afraid of a few bugs after everything they've seen.

When they came upon the fortress, they were surprised by its sheer size. It was golden and appeared to be made of honey and amber. All around they could see various digimon flying around. Butterflymon and Honeybeemon were working together and gathering nectar and pollen data from the flowers in the forest trees and bushes. Several Mothmon were collecting water from a well and were using it to water the plants. All around them, Fanbeemon were flying left and right. Meggie wasn't afraid of them at all. In fact, she kinda liked this place. The group greeted all the digimon as they passed by, and came to the entrance to the fortress.

The gatekeeper was a stingmon. He greeted the group and welcomed them to the Hive Fortress. The group happily introduced themselves and asked if they could venture inside the fortress.

"Of course you may. The Hive Fortress and all of its inhabitants wlecome the Digi-Destined and their partners with open arms and the fortress will always will open to you. In the throne room, our leader TigerVespamon would to speak to you. You may feel free to explore any part of the castle you want as you make your way there.", replied Stingmon as he opened the honeycomb doors of the fortress. He let the group pass through and thanked them for all of the hard work they are doing to set the world right.

Tristan was amazed by how beautiful the place was. Meggie passionately explored the entrance room with glee as she and Kokuwamon began talking with some of the resident digimon. Carolyn and Floramon struck up a conversation with some Mothmon and Tentomon that were workers in the royal garden. Chase and Candlemon were admiring the decor and art of the fortress.

The Digi-Destined then regrouped and made their way to the throne room. Inside, they were greeted by TigerVespamon and his royal advisor, Jewelbeemon.

"Greetings, young children. I have long since been awaiting your arrival here at the fortress ever since the D.D.L. first began attacking the worlds. The Hive Fortress has come under attack itself. We have been able to hold off the attacks, but our opponent's forces are becoming stronger. We are in dire need of your help.", said TigerVespamon eloquently as he beckoned for the group to sit down at the large table set up for them. A couple of Butterflymon began laying out food dishes on the table. There were several fruit-based dishes as well as some meat dishes as well.

"We actually have some information that will be helpful to you. We were on our way to deliver it to the Rebellion at the campsite when we noticed your fortress. We learned that the D.D.L.'s main members have been using special devices to corrupt the data of other digimon and turn them evil. Our Digivices have the power to purify and remove the corrupted data from these digimon. If the Rebellion can make a device similar to our Digivices, than they will be able to turn the war against the League.", spoke Tristan as he then bit into a fruit tart.

"I believe we may have seen of the devices you are referring to. When Phantomon and his army attack us at night, he carries a black object that he can use to make his army stronger. It has even corrupted some of my people.", responded TigerVespamon. He then asked Jewelbeemon is he could draw an image of what the device looked like. Jewelbeemon went and found some parchment and then began drawing with a quill pen. When he was finished, he passed the drawing over to Tristan. Tristan then passed it around to the others.

"This device looks really similar to our Digivices. There might be a connection between the two. If our Digivices can bring the good out of digimon, then these Corrupters may be devices that were created to do the opposite. We may even be able to figure out a way to disable them.", said Chase as he looked closely at the drawing. He then grabbed his Digivice and compared the two.

"We are also looking for the other Digi-Destined who came to this world with us. Have you by chance seen them, or heard anything about where they are at?", asked Tristan as he finished his plate of food. His _third _plate of food.

"I have heard rumors that there are two humans off to the southwest at Serpent Bay. I have not met any other humans other than you though. I'm afraid you have quite a bit of travelling to do before you can join with them.", answered TigerVespamon.

They continued to converse about various for the next couple of hours. Eventually, the group decided to go help with the garden. They helped water and groom the plants growing in it. When the sun began to set, the worker digimon began to make their way into the fortress. The guards then took up their positions, and the Hive Fortress army began their patrols around the area.

When the sun fully set and left the forest dark, the silence in the area was eerie. The group then became prepared for battle as the first of the dark digimon appeared from out of the forest. One by one, Bakemon and Soulmon began pouring into fortress yard. They immediately clashed with the royal forces. A few Pumpkinmon also appeared and gave the royal forces a bit of trouble. TigerVespamon than commanded his CannonBeemon forces to hold the enemies back.

As the battle waged on, the Digi-Destined and their partners were wokring their way around the battlefield. They did their best to defeat and purify the attacking digimon. As the Bakemon numbers increased; however, the Digi-Destined found it harder and harder to beat the Bakemon. As Chase and Candlemon were cornered, Chase revealed his skills as a magician when he began using his intellect and illusion skills in tandem with Candlemon's attacks. He turned out to be an excellent strategist.

When one of his tricks didn't end as planned; however, he was struck by a _Zombie Claw _attack. The Bakemon then converged on him. Candlemon, in an effort to save his friend, jumped in and angrily attacked the Bakemon. He then began to glow white, along with Chase's Digivice. Candlemon then digivolved into his champion form for the first time. He was now a Wizardmon.

"Chase, are you alright?", asked Wizardmon as he got in front of Chase to guard him.

"I'm fine. It's those ghosts that need be worried. They messed up my shirt. I quite liked this shirt.", replied Chase as he looked at his shirt. It had several cuts in it and was covered with dirt. He was also scratched a little, but it didn't bother him any. He and Wizardmon then proceeded to take down the Bakemon. They were now easy pickings and Wizardmon used his _Magical Game _ability to create illusionary clones to confuse and disrupt the group of Bakemon.

Eventually, Phantomon made his appearance. TigerVespamon headed for him, slicing his way through the Bakemon along the way. Tristan kept his eyes on Phantomon and tried to see if he could see the device Phantomon was said to have. Sure enough, Phantomon was carrying a black device that was giving off an intense dark aura. Before TigerVespamon could reach Phantomon, a SkullBaluchimon appeared and attacked TigerVespamon. Phantomon used his Corrupter to empower the SkullBaluchimon.

"Make sure you kill him.", ordered Phantomon fiendishly as he vanished. The Bakemon and Soulmon army then began to split apart. Some of them retreated into the forest, while some stayed to fight.

TigerVespamon and Jewelbeemon had their hands full, trying to take down the massive SkullBaluchimon. They eventually lured it into trap whereupon dozens of Waspmon and CannonBeemon fired upon it with their lasers and missiles. It was taken down and was defeated to the point of reverting to a digi-egg. The egg simply warped away, presumably to appear later at the Village of Beginnings.

With the end of the night came the end of the battle. Any dark digimon that didn't retreat were defeated and purified. They were then allowed to recuperate inside the fortress. TigerVespamon thanked the Digi-Destined for their help. He invited them to stay in the fortress as well, to allow them to rest before they journey to the campsite.

When the group got themselves situated in their rooms, Chase wanted to speak to Tristan and KoDokugumon. He had an idea on just how to stop Phantomon's attacks, but he didn't want to put the others at risk. He then conversed with them and they began to discuss and plan what to do when Phantomon and his legion of spirits attack again. Tristan promised to speak to TigerVespamon after they've all rested up.

They all then fell asleep, letting their minds and bodies rest. The next day would arrive too quickly. During the early hours of the morning, the hive workers began their early work. No one noticed the faint auras surrounding some of the worker digimon.


End file.
